Lucario
Lukydoo, the dog of Goku from Dragon Ball Z, is a veteran that first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and became a veteran in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U. He has the aura. Like Charizard, he has a bad Mega Evolution that serves as his Final Smash in the latter game. After Pikachu hate stopped being cool, Lukydoo accumulated a significant hatedom on 4chan due to his being shilled by Game Freak and his popularity with the furry fandom (not to mention his being viewed as an inferior Mewtwo replacement, especially in Smash, as if Mewtwo wouldn't get replaced again in some medium). This is less infamous than the Pikachu hate, though, and he has a bigger fandom among the 15-30 male demographic than the yellow rat. Not to be confused with Lukrio. PokeDex entries *It has the ability to sense the Auras of all things. It understands human speech. *By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. *A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. *It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lukydoo, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see. What's the Aura? Ask Lukydoo. Not Lukrio. Mains Write your name down if you're a Lukydoo main. *JorentyIII *Mega-Lucario Fans Write your name down here if you're a huge fan of Lukydoo *Patwhit01 * AuraWielder (I don't main him, though.) * ChibiDialga * DemonicDratini * Svedeesh Cheff (Even has a Japanese Lucario TCG card signed by Sean Schemmel, who does his voice in Smash 4 and the movie) * energyman2289 * JorentyIII (Don't cut him!!!) * TailLover (I really like his tail) * kidmf935 (Despite not maining him, Lucario is amazing and should never be cut) Gallery Lukydoo being a lizard. Pre-Brawl Joke that Someone Ruined... Lukydoo is the amalgation of Lucas and Mario. Ecological Niche Marios are known for visciously ripping apart and consuming anything and everything they come into contact with, especially if that thing is a turtle, a princesses , or Luigi. They cause mive ecological devestation wherever they go, and Marios are known for causing natives to pray to be killed and sent to Hell, which would be a sweet relief from the torment they must face at the gloved hands of Marios. They're also known for eating Italian food, and have a love for toast and toasters. Their average height is just below Luigi's height, but they can grow up to twenty times that height if enough mushrooms are in their diet. There have been many reported cases of destruction and demolition of properties done by Marios, the things they usually destroy are blocks of bricks, blocks with question-marks (?) on them, giant pipes that stick out of the ground with varying colours, families of innocent Koopas and Goombas and castles. If any of these items are in your possession, it is best to either hide them in some place Marios never look, which is under furniture, or to get rid of them as soon as possible by giving them to your arch nemisis as a gift. Trivia *Despite being a canine, Lukydoo is able to eat chocolate without dying. *Lukydoo is in the Human-Like egg group and Gardevoir isn't. *Lukydoo is CheerUpCrewcut's husband. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Veterans Category:Bad Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Generation IV Category:Characters with Counters Category:Fighting Types Category:Steel Types Category:Brawl Additions Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Furbait Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Pokkén Tournament Characters Category:MANLY MAN Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Pokemon with Mega Evolutions Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:Crewcut's Waifu